On Dragon wings
by Spear-of-the-doomed
Summary: What if the reason Whirlpool was destroyed was becuase of a bloodline. The only known bloodline survivor was Uzumaki Kushina. A stranger has entered Konoha how will he change Naruto's life.


Hatake Kakashi's week was looking up now. He just got back from a C-rank turned A-rank mission without any big losses and just got his new copy of Icha Icha paradise. One thing Kakashi liked about this street he was wandering down was the fact that it was an open market. You could see all kinds of merchants selling good and you never knew what would appear the next day. Some had booths they would set up and others had blankets instead of shelves. Most of the merchants that use rarely had anything that Kakashi would want they just usually had little trinkets that he didn't care for. For once today Kakashi was honestly surprised, he was looking at something that he had not seen in years. The item he was looking at was hiatate that was from a village that didn't exist anymore. It had the emblem for the whirlpool; Kakashi knew for a fact that village was destroyed years ago.

"Hey do you want it or do you just want to stare at it all day," asked the merchant. Kakashi then looked at the merchant for the first time. He was a man who looked about thirty-four. The man looked to be a little less than 2 meters tall. His long hair was a raven black. His eyes were a gray color. He had a build of man who wasn't a constant manual laborer but was not unaccustomed to hard work. He had on a crimson red shirt with a black trench coat over with black pants, and thick black combat boots; it was the look of some one who prepared for the worst.

"Oh sorry I just haven't seen this type of hiatate in years and never thought I would see it again," replied Kakashi, without putting down his book.

"I see it is not seen too much because of that village being destroyed," said the merchant.

"I like to know how you got your hands on such an unusual find."

For a moment the man sized Kakashi up and thought about the way the man looked. The merchant then had a look of approval. "If you must know I was the ninja that wore that hiatate," was the answer that the man gave.

Kakashi was a little surprised by the man's answer. He knew of very few of the survivors for the decimated village. Even fewer were ninja from the village. Now he knew why the man was a little cautious about talking about him tell how he got the hiatate. If he was in a different village he might be killed without question. "I see not many have survived that countries down fall, but it was nice to meet another survivor of the carnage."

His gaze moved to Kakashi's face and said, "What do you mean 'another survivor'?"

"Oh we soon after expected a kunoichi from your village," stated Kakashi.

"It is good to know that some fragment from the village hidden in the whirlpool survived. Just out of curiosity who was the Kunoichi," Inquired the merchant.

"Her name was Uzumaki Kunshina," said Kakashi

The merchants face turned sharply to a look of surprise and hope. "Where is she I have to speak to her?"

"I'm sorry she died twelve years ago. If I may ask, why do you need to speak with her," ask Kakashi in a down regretful way.

The merchants face turned a look of despair. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Uzumaki Shinji."

"I don't mean to call you a liar or anything, but do you have any proof of your identity," ask Kakashi.

"…Oh right," he pushes his right sleeve up and begins to focus on his right hand. The first change that was noticeable was the color of his hand changed to a dark red. Then the skin thickens and grows scales. Finally the finger nails start to encompass the ends of his fingers and grow outward to fine points. "I think that should be the only id I will need to prove who I am."

Kakashi was speechless here was a guy who had the Ryu-Henge (dragon transformation [subject to change with a better phrase) and could readily use it. It was considered one of the world's most powerful full-body bloodline limits. The way it differed form the Inuzuka's abilities is where they needed jutsu to change into the dogs, the Ryu-Henge just needed to focus chakra on the area of the parts they wanted plus the ability that their type of dragon could do. "Your sister left may things unattended to before her untimely death. I need you to come with me to see the Hokage."

"Okay just let me gather my things and we will go," said Shinji. His arm reverts and begins to close his market.

As Kakashi and Shinji enter the Hokage's office, Sarutobi noticed one thing right off the bat that made him take the situation very seriously; Kakashi was not reading his book. Unless it was not important it was almost always glued to his face. "Hello Kakashi what brings you to my office so abruptly, and who is this man?" inquired the aged Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I would like you to meet Uzumaki Shinji. Shinji-san I would like you to meet the Hokage Sarutobi Sasuke. Hokage-sama, Shinji here is Kushina's brother."

Sarutobi look was the most priceless Kakashi had ever seen it. "H-how do you know it is true?" asked a bewildered Hokage. The man then changed his hand once again for the ones in the room to show his heritage. The look of surprise was not as big as the one before and had glint of hope that confused Shinji. "May I ask your plans in Konoha?"

"Well I was just passing through and was going to sell my wares for a few days here. But if Kushina has left some things undone, I will stay to finish them. Now what are these things she has left behind?" asked an interested Shinji.

"Well to be frank…"the old Hokage started" the task that was left undone was that of raising her son, Naruto." Now it was Shinji's turn to have a shocked face. "Now I know this may be a shock to you but there is much I have to tell you before you can meet him. You see the night he was born was the night that the Kyuubi attacked. I was a retired Hokage so it fell to Nanikaze Minato to deal with the Kyuubi before it got to Konoha. The only method he could use to stop the demon was to use his vast knowledge of the sealing arts to find a way of sealing the beast. The only seal he was sure could hold the Kyuubi was a seal that was not done by humans. It was the Shiki Fuujin a seal which is meant to steal the soul of any foe and kill you. Once the caster was dead the two would fight forever in the stomach of the Shinigami until the end of time. The problem was that Minato was sure if the Kyuubi was sealed in there to then it would have devoured all the rest of the souls and eventual over power the Shinigami and he would have created a more powerful demon. So he figured out a way to seal the Kyuubi in a vessel with a little added to the Shinigami's seal. The matter of price was the only part he could not escape, also the matter of a vessel had to be that of a living body so to grow and adjust to the seal's chakra. He had to use himself as the price and the only usable vessel was his own son, Naruto. When I arrived at the hospital terrible news came to him about his wife, your sister Kushina died in childbirth. Many that saw him that evening thought he was the walking dead because of the look on his face. It pained him to no ends that he was the one to sacrifice all he held dear but he knew that if the village was to have a chance at surviving then he would have to do it.

"After the sealing he told everyone that his name was Uzumaki Naruto so to hide him from the enemies that he had as ninja. Only the ones that knew that he was married to Kushina understood that it was his child. The real trouble only started form there. The civilians of the council had no trust in the Hokage's ability to seal the demon on the grounds that demon was inside him so it would take control of him at it first chance. With their power and the ones who wanted him as a weapon they try their best to stop any thing that might help him. Behind my back I am sure that it was them that told the populace of the one whom the Kyuubi was sealed in. I added a law that prohibited them from telling the younger generation anything about the sealing of the Kyuubi. It only stopped them from them to telling them, but sence the parents would tell there kids he was bad. They would never give Naruto a chance. The only real people in his life have been myself, One of his teachers, his Jounin sensei "points to Kakashi" and his two other teammates."

This was a lot to mill over. He knew that Naruto was the only one who could continue the line of the Uzumaki clan. If the village truly saw him that way then he would have to be sure that Naruto was strong enough to weather the storm of the villagers hate. The Hokage and Kakashi were thinking about the same thoughts 'would he except him or snub him', 'will he stay for him', and 'if he does take Naruto in then how will Naruto react'.


End file.
